<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Eadgyd became Sad by dwarrowdams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089558">When Eadgyd became Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams'>dwarrowdams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'm sorry I make bad jokes when I'm sad), Battle, Gen, Shock, Trauma, also this is the first time I've used a high rating that wasn't for porn, dyspraxia goeth before a fall, idk maybe M is too much for this? but whatever, my apologies if the battle scene is terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Eadgar, Eadgyd's twin brother, and the loss of Eadgyd's arm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All the Eadgyd All the Time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall of Eadgar the Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd planned to only write happy Eadgyd fic, but I guess I needed to write this because I wrote most of it in one sitting last night.  I tried my best with the battle scene and I think it turned out all right (kudos to the past few years of romance writing, which have given me blocking skills that work in battle scenes, apparently).</p><p>Also: note that Eadgar is ADHD and dyspraxic, so if you're reading this and are surprised by his lack of coordination, that's why.  (Yes, it might seem unrealistic, but so does falling off the Amtrak twice in one trip and that actually happened to me, so.)</p><p>(Also, for anyone who hasn't read Honey-Sweet: Avina is Eadgyd and Eadgar's younger sister [about 22 at the time of this fic] and Hild is her wife.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eadgar the Sharp, renowned archer and brother of Eadgyd the Bold,  falls in battle.  TW for major character death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d been fighting for just over an hour and already Eadgar’s eyes were tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered his bow and blinked a few times, looking at the archers who surrounded him.  Most were much younger than he was and had no trouble aiming, even in the heat of battle. It made Eadgar realize that many Beornings his age were married, often with children, and fought only when it was most necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that life was not for him.  He’d never had interest in sex or romance and if he did have children, it would be by adoption.  Eadgar had always planned to fight until he could do so no longer, after which he’d pass on what he’d learned to the next generation.  Thankfully, his sister Eadgyd shared his goals and they’d made plans to adopt orphans and teach the young once they were both too old to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted at the battlefield, looking for his sister.  He found her easily enough—it was difficult to miss someone who fought with the fury that she possessed—but somehow, Eadgyd was alone in a cluster full of orcs with not another warrior in sight.  She swung her axe wildly, but Eadgar could already tell that she couldn’t keep up the pace for much longer.  If no one came to her aid soon, she would fall in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eadgar would rather be taken by the Shadow than watch that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, he slung his bow over his shoulder, drew his sword and shield, and began shoving his way through the battlefield until he reached Eadgyd.  He struck at the orc nearest to her, delivering a blow to its knees.  It crumpled and he stabbed it through the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That drew his sister’s attention.  She turned to face him, her eyes widening in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eadgar, what are you doing?!” she asked.  “It’s too dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m here,” he said.  “Couldn’t let you take them on alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd shook her head at him before swinging her axe, decapitating an orc.  Eadgar was sure that if they weren’t locked in battle, she’d tell him to go back with the archers and let her handle this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Older sisters could be infuriating, even when they were only older by a matter of hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Eadgar had come to help, and help he would.  Swordfighting was not his strength, but he’d stabbed more than a few orcs in his time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set to work, hacking and slashing at the orcs nearest him, keeping one eye on his sister.  She fought fiercely, slicing through the orcs with an ease that Eadgar could only dream of.  He fought beside her with measurably enough skill, but the two of them were able to thin out those that had crowded around Eadgyd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there were still many more orcs on the field.  Even though melee combat wasn’t his forte, Eadgar felt that he could be of more use here than with the archers.  He would return to them once he was sufficiently sure that his sister would be all right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd didn’t seem to agree with his decision to remain.  “Fall back!” she said.  “I can handle them now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to respond, but a searing pain cut him off.  He crumpled to his knees, looking at the arrow protruding from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked wryly at his shield, which could’ve easily saved him had he been using it properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s why I took up archery,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his sword and struggled to his feet, ready to face the orc approaching him.  He slashed at it, but it dodged his blow easily enough, snickering at him.  He managed to avoid its next strike by sheer luck, leaving a gash on its arm as he struggled to raise his shield.  He’d always figured that fighting with sword and shield would seem less complicated with his life on the line, but right now, he couldn’t seem to remember how to coordinate movement of the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the orc’s next blow on his shield and was about to strike out again when he felt something pierce his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered as he looked down to see the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away almost immediately as he saw how deep the wound was.  He staggered, making another unsuccessful strike at the orc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It snickered again, muttering something unintelligible before it slashed at Eadgar’s legs.  He tried to remain standing, but it was all too much.  He crumpled to the ground, using his shield to cover his head as he helplessly stabbed at whatever was above him.  He did his best to look up in hopes of identifying a target and saw Eadgyd and Hild towering over him, their mail shining in the sunlight as they fought off the orcs approaching him.  For a brief moment, Eadgar found himself awestruck as he watched them fight.  They looked to him like the Valar, shimmering far above him as they fought to protect the vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild’s voice broke the illusion, sending Eadgar rushing back into his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone help!” she called.  “We need a healer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get your wife,” Eadgar muttered exasperatedly as he held a hand to his aching side.  “Avina can help whoever’s hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then realized that Hild must be speaking of him—odd, really, since he was still holding his sword and could therefore still fight.  He mustered his strength to strike at the nearest orc’s abdomen just as it struck at his: a blow that sent him reeling onto his side.  He tried to grip his sword, but he could neither feel it in his hands nor see where it might be.  He couldn’t see anything, for that matter—the battlefield was now little more than a blur, and he could barely make out the voices of Eadgyd and Hild.  Despite his best efforts, he felt his senses fading away as he slipped further and further into blackness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard was Eadgyd screaming his name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deeds of Hild of Rohan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her brother's death, Eadgyd is gravely wounded in battle.  Told from her sister-in-law Hild's point of view.  TW for violence and a character going into shock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make this as non-gory as possible, but also it's hard to discuss someone sustaining a severe battle wound without giving some level of detail.  If you're squeamish, maybe skim from when you hear the Uruk mentioned till you see the paragraph beginning with "Fortunately" (it's only a couple little paragraphs so as long as you understand that Eadgyd's left arm is in bad shape, you're not missing much).</p><p>Also, Hild refers to Eadgyd and Eadgar as her sister and brother (as opposed to her sister/brother-in-law) because she has no biological siblings and thinks that referring to them as siblings by marriage is kind of a pointless distinction.  (Plus, "in-law" doesn't really have the right ring to it for Tolkien fic [pun totally unintended but I'm gonna roll with it].)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hild stared at Eadgar’s broken body, not wanting to believe that he was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just that morning, he had stolen the last honey-cake and laughed at her when she threatened to empty her cup of tea on his head.  He’d made amends by braiding her hair and they’d left the house in good spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he lay lifeless before her, his body stiff and his face blank, and she couldn’t even take a moment to honor his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild used all of her willpower to turn away from him and back to the battle.   The sight before her was not much more pleasant: Eadgyd was staring in shock at her brother’s limp form.  Hild opened her mouth, about to speak some small words of comfort, but before she could, Eadgyd screamed—with rage or sorrow, Hild couldn’t tell—and began swinging her axe through the orcs, paying no care to her defenses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eadgyd!” Hild cried.  “Slow down, you can’t handle them all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd didn’t seem to hear her and kept swinging, leaving herself open to all manner of attacks.  In her fury, several glanced off of her, but a few landed hits that made Hild wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So focused was Eadgyd that she didn’t seem to notice the Uruk approaching.  Hild called her name again, pushing through the sea of orcs, but she was too late.  The creature raised its foul blade and sliced through her left arm, hard enough that Hild could hear its weapon hit bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd’s scream turned to one of pain as she saw what the Uruk had done.  She swayed on her feet, her knees buckling as she struggled to raise her axe with one hand.  The Uruk laughed at her and raised its blade to strike again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it was too focused on Eadgyd to see Hild raise her greatsword and slice through its neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd blinked, her eyes turning towards Hild before she crumpled to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild immediately moved over her, ready to strike at anyone who might harm Eadgyd.  She bared her teeth, snarling at the orcs as she lifted her greatsword and swung it through the lot of them, decapitating a few and injuring several.  A few of them managed to hit her and left minor wounds, but none harmed Eadgyd further.  It wasn’t long before all of the nearby orcs were dead, injured, or too scared to face Hild in the throes of her fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced around to insure that there was no more immediate danger before sheathing her sword and lifting Eadgyd to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eadgyd’s eyes flickered and her mouth opened, but only a whimper emerged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, then,” Hild said as she lifted the Beorning into her arms.  Eadgyd was not an easy burden, especially since Hild had been swinging her greatsword about, but she managed to get her to the healers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, my sister,” Hild said as she barged into the tent.  “She’s badly hurt.  Can you help her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nearest healer nodded and helped Hild carry Eadgyd to a pallet.  He opened his mouth, about to ask what was wrong, but the sight of Eadgyd’s mangled arm stopped him from inquiring further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you save her arm?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer inhaled sharply before shaking his head.  “Not all of it,” he said.  “Unless fate is unusually kind today, she’ll lose her forearm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild bit back a sob.  She knew how important fighting was to Eadgyd and couldn’t imagine how she might react to such news.  She’d already lost Eadgar, and Hild feared what the additional loss of Eadgyd’s arm might mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now was not the time to dwell on such things.  She stepped away from the cot, blinking a few times to clear her head.  “Thank you,” she said.  “I must get back to the battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another healer placed a hand on her arm to keep her from going any further.  “You’re in no state to fight, madam,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild looked at herself, checking for any wounds she might’ve ignored in her rush to get Eadgyd to safety.  When she saw none, she said, “Beg pardon, Mistress Healer, but I’ve no wounds that need tending, and I’ll be of more use on the battlefield than I will in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer shook her head sympathetically.  “You’re in shock.  If you go back out there in your state, you’ll end up like your sister, or worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all the convincing that Hild needed.  She sat down in the healer’s tent, pondering what to do with herself.  Logically, she knew that fighting was not a wise idea, but at least it would give her something to occupy her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do for you?” the healer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild nodded.  “If anyone is able, send word to my wife,” she said.  “Avina the Eloquent, daughter of Swithun Beornraed.  Tell her that her brother has fallen and her sister is in grave condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Avina!” the healer said.  “I know of her.  Then you must be Hild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ebba,” she said.  “I’ve met your wife a few times and meant to come to your wedding, but other commitments kept me from coming.  My heartiest congratulations to the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild smiled.  “Thank you.  She originally planned to work alongside you today, but her youngest sister, Frida is gravely ill, so she stayed at home to care for her,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebba let out a low whistle.  “Seems today’s not the best of days for your family, hmm?” she said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild chuckled coldly.  “You might say that,” she replied.  “One’s dead, one’s about to lose her arm, and the other has a fever hotter than the forges of Erebor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebba clucked sympathetically.  “Poor dear.  You’ve been through a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild’s mouth briefly flicked into a smile.  “You don’t know the half of it,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily, Hild didn’t mind sharing the tale of her life with an almost-stranger—she was a woman of Rohan, after all, and stories were in her blood—but she was too exhausted to relive the painful moments of her past, especially not when the present was so grim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebba looked as though she wanted to inquire, but thankfully decided not to.  “I’ll make sure one of the runners sends your message once they pass by,” she said.  “Is there anything else you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water, if you can spare any,” Hild said.  “I know the wounded take priority, but—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebba shushed her.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wounded, dear Hild, though your wounds may be more difficult to see,” she said.  “Of course you can have some water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed Hild a water skin and Hild sipped cautiously from it, wanting to quench her thirst without jeopardizing the healers’ water supply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said as she handed the skin back to Ebba.  “I think that helped—or at least it didn’t make anything worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, that’s the best we can hope for,” Ebba replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hild nodded in response, stifling a yawn.  “I feel tired all of a sudden,” she murmured, curling onto her side.  “Is it all right if I lie down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebba might’ve answered, but by the time she did, Hild was already halfway asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will likely be more of Hild in the future because I love her and it will be less sad because between this and the first chapter, I'm pretty much at Sad Fic Quota for the next couple of weeks.  The next time you see Hild, she will probably be teaching Eadgyd to blacksmith and they'll both be topless because I'm a simple queer who just wants to see buff women with their shirts off (or, you know, write about them).</p><p>I made up the title "Beornraed," fyi.  It's an Old English name that translates to modern English as "warrior counsel," but since "Beorn" in Tolkien's works refers to, you know...Beorn, I decided to use it as a title to honor counsellors among the Beornings.  (Before taking this title, Swithun's moniker was "the Wise.")</p><p>(also if anyone can correctly guess where I got the name "Swithun" without Googling it or otherwise employing the internet for answers, you win bragging rights [and the right to prompt me for Eadgyd fic, if you so wish]!)</p><p>Please comment if you enjoyed this!</p><p>Tumblr: dwarrowdams<br/>Twitter: @_tenderqueer</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(yes, Eadgar needed glasses)</p><p>Eadgar was a lot of fun to write, so there will be more from his point of view in the "Eadgyd, but not sad" series.  I just want more stories of my aro Leo twins fucking shit up (and maybe an Eadgar lives AU where they raise orphans like Matthew and Marilla in Anne of Green Gables?).</p><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this (aside from the Eadgar dying part, presumably).</p><p>Tumblr: dwarrowdams<br/>Twitter: @_tenderqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>